1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge detachably mountable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium, and the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic image forming process, a process cartridge, into which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a process unit acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrally incorporated as a unit, is detachably mountable to a main body of the image forming apparatus. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-303242, known is the construction in which, when mounting a process cartridge to an image forming apparatus main body, a guided portion of the process cartridge is guided by a main body guide, and thus the process cartridge is guided to a positioning portion of the image forming apparatus main body.
Conventionally, to improve operability upon mounting the process cartridge in the image forming apparatus main body, a main body guide member needs to have a shape to smoothly guide a guided portion. However, there are some cases where downsizing of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is affected by the shape of the main body guide member.